Talk:The Divine Asura
My Best character yet So, what do you guys think? Anything else I could add to The Divine Asura? inb4 "HE IS FILLED WITH GODMOD, THEREFORE HE SUCKS!" I do not understand what is with all the "Mary Sues", "Stus" or whatever. I think that as long as a character has some unique abilities which differentiate it from 99% of the norm, it is good. Concentration, Power and Super Saiyan Forms all get more tiring after a while. Maybe some of you guys could help me improve upon him? Please comment here =DGeti186 (talk) 13:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude, you can make your OP godmodded characters all you like, but don't expect other people to like him. Also, as for how you could improve upon him, you could give him some flaws with his personality. It would make his character more balanced and interesting to read about. -D-Disk (talk) So all of his abilities are all for naught? Have YOU even touched upon other interesting concepts in your character's abilities? Do you even understand the meaning of GM? Must everything be the nuanced, flawed character you want them to be? Can't you appreciate something DIFFERENT for once? Stop giving the false impression that OP Characters are necessarily bad. Plus, the fact that you think enlightened people are flawed personality-wise is flawed unto itself. I'm all for discussion about my character, but if you're going to ignore the entire character and stereotyping it by your previous impressions of my work, then you should kindly drag your comments off elsewhere.Geti186 (talk) 17:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) If you're going to ask for advice, then bitch about it when advice is given, don't ask for help in the first place. You seem to be really emotionally attached to the characters you make, which isn't exactly good for viewing them without bias. -KidVegeta (talk) My point exactly! OP characters aren't necessarily bad - that is of course subjective and you are free to make overpowered characters. That said, you can't list of a bunch of abilities and expect people to love your character. Some people might, but I do not nor do the majority of the users on the site. I'll go ahead and go over your message sentence-by-sentence though: 1) "So all of his abilities are all for naught?" - As I said before, a vast range of mostly random abilities simply do not interest me. 2) "Have YOU even touched upon other interesting concepts in your character's abilities?" - No idea what that means, sorry. 3) "Do you even understand the meaning of GM?" - The definition of GM is "'God Modding' is in essence when someone's character has the ability to do practically anything without limits or boundaries." Considering that your character can summon up practically unlimited quantities of energy, he is most certainly god-modded. 4) "Must everything be the nuanced, flawed character you want them to be?" - Now, here, I think you're asking me if I want you to create a developed character - which I do in fact want! This is the same as me desiring a coherent plot, solid writing, and a fulfilling resolution. These are all basic tenants of writing and you seem to disregard all of them, purely in the interest of being "original". 5) "Can't you appreciate something DIFFERENT for once?" - Different from what, exactly? 6) "Stop giving the false impression that OP Characters are necessarily bad." - I touched upon this earlier. They aren't necessarily bad, no, because quality is subjective. Stories in Category:Nonsense aren't necessarily bad, either, because that too is subjective. However, whether someone likes your character or not is different, and I do not think that many people, at least on this site, like OP characters very much. 7) "Plus, the fact that you think enlightened people are flawed personality-wise is flawed unto itself." - My point is that an enlightened character is uninteresting to read about. And yes, everyone has flaws, even those that are enlightened! I would like to end by stating, though, that I really do appreciate how much work you have put into the character. It's one of the most expansive character pages on the site and it's really admirable how much time you have put into it. If everyone were to put as much time and care as you have into this, we would begin to see considerably more thorough pages on the site. I would really like to see you attempt an actual story, rather than just a plot scene, so that I could better guage you as a writer. As it stands, though, you need to practice some writing fundamentals before I can begin to like your stories characters. -D-Disk (talk) Fair enough The points you make are valid, but claiming that my character's abilities are merely random just hurts me. Why? Because for every character I create, I revolve them around a theme, be it speed, power, etc. For example, Akoni revolves around magic and the hierarchy of demons, Mantura Cikguru revolves around pure spirituality, and his powers are based on such as well(Also I've NEVER encountered anyone so far bringing in IRL Spiritual concepts into any character). The Divine Asura's abilities so far are the most pronounced among them, and it is his diversity which allows him power to control over the 6 different types of energy, 2 of those energy types being created by me and are not seen on any other character. As I take pride on having unique abilities, I hope you would understand when I am annoyed by how you simply dismiss it as a purely random selection from powerlisting.wikia, for example. The techniques I craft from this set of abilities is also another thing I pride myself on, so I would appreciate if you do not insult those aspects of a character. It actually seems that you are the antithesis of me - purely plot-oriented, unlike me, who is ability-oriented and appreciates the ability's creative aspects. Part of what interests me about anime and manga is the thought that the mangaka puts in when determining the characters' powers and abilities, and more importantly, sticking to it. Also, the "unlimited quantities of energy" is technically similar to that of the Androids 18 and 17. No matter what Spirituality might have most think, the body is still a major inhibiting factor when calling upon vast amounts of energy. As for these plot lines, I design them so that they do not seem completely out-of-the-blue, and are relevant to the universe I am creating. As of now, my universe is quite comprehensive, revolving around Geti Goku, who, despite the flawless entity you might think he is, lacks a soul, yet he still maintains the peace throughout the entire universe. Hence, if I ever want to create a decent plot without plotholes, it would have to be one of solely character development, which is what I am intending for The Divine Asura. Those Powers and Abilities weren't automatically unlocked by him gaining a soul, but rather him training and learning under Mantura Cikguru, thus, my story would revolve around him learning how to control his newfound power, learning as he goes along, like a regular, wandering man without a home. Anyway, I understand where you're coming from - it isn't unreasonable. However, critiquing a character's abilities without even looking through them(3/4th's of this page, btw), and calling it random is really insulting if you ask me. To me, Random would be - Probability Manipulation, Magnetism manipulation, electron manipulation, ignorance of universal laws, etc. I despise characters who have such random sets of abilities without explaining their relevance to the character and how they even got it in the first place, some of it outright going against the premise of the character and turning him into a boring God. So, if you would look through my abilities, please tell me you could tell the difference between what I stated above and my own character, Thank you. 04:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I sincerely apologize for referring to your character's abilities as random. -D-Disk (talk) I don't get why you ask for criticism/thoughts on your pages, and then bitch and whine when someone goes through the effort to give you thoughts. You are just discouraging anyone from giving a second of their time to help you. This is something you really need, because of the bias you personally have when viewing your characters. Quite simply, you are infatuated with your (perceived) ability as a writer and character creator. I have a nagging feeling you just want people to pad your ego when asking for reviews and criticism, instead of actually taking their advice and employing it into your pages to make them better. But anyway, you seem to think that godmodding = creativity, which is an assumption so flawed, that it makes arguing with you utterly pointless. -KidVegeta (talk) So you're implying that all of my abilities come out of existing anime or powerlisting.wikia? You're saying that all the effort I put into making my abilities original for once is just a fruitless attempt at godmodding? I guess you've had enough with all those Mary Sue stories, but dismissing all abilities as such, no matter the effort put into them, is also highly flawed as well.Geti186 (talk) 05:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Where did you get these numerous pictures?--Namekimanie (talk) 17:19, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Replied on your review blog.Geti186 (talk) 13:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC)